yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Disk
A Duel Disk (デュエルディスク Dyueru Disuku) is a piece of Dueling equipment attached to the left forearm within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. They use a portable hologram generator to display Duel Monsters cards and in the case of the Mark 1, the player's hand. Cards that are played are placed on the Duel Disk's blade. Since their introduction in the anime and manga, they have become a fundamental necessity among Duelists. General Details The main body of the Disk retains the touch screen and single Magic and Trap Card Zone seen in D-Pads, while the Monster Card Zones and Pendulum Zones are located on the arm blade is composed of energy (likely the same "touchable Solid Vision" used in Action Duels) and is aligned parallel to the main body of the Disk. It is notably much lighter due to the streamlined body and virtually weightless Monster Card Zone. This enables duelists to run and jump without difficulties during Action Duels. When it is used in conjunction with a larger Solid Vision Projector, and if that projector is damaged, the holograms disappear. However, normal Duels can occur without the use of a Solid Vision Projector.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Touchscreen If the user has no idea which card(s) he or she should pick, the duel disk generate a picture of those available cards on the screen, the user can swipe between those cards to pick card(s) he/she wants. In addition, players can use the touch screen to check the contents of their Extra Deck.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 6: "Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" Other details, such as Opponent's field and Graveyard, can also be checked. Functions in the Pendulum Zones. The words "DUEL DISK" that were at the center are now replaced by "PENDULUM", and the Pendulum Zones appear aound it, lined in gold. In this image is also visible, onthe left, the button that visualizes the Extra Deck.]]These Duel Disks are also multipurpose tools with internet and communication functions, similar to tablets in real life.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" The hologram screens used to make video calls are also used to communicate with opponents from far across a Duel Field.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" The disks have Auto-Eject function. The card(s) chosen by an effect will automatically be ejected by the disk so the user can pick it out. Customizations The blade can be customized to be either a straight parallelogram, a shape resembling the layout of a D-Pad's card zone, or resemble a sword. It is currently unknown how much it can be customized. It seems possible that one could set their Duel Disks to generate various visual effects when certain actions are done. One such example is when drawing a card, colorful stars and streaks of light appear along the card's trail, as seen when Yūya draws.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Modifications Duel Disk.]] Duel Disk Models from both the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions are fitted with devices that allow one to travel among the Four Dimensions and seal defeated opponents into cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 83: "The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" The Disks belonging to members of the Lancers have been modified to allow interdimensional travel (using Xyz Dimension technology as a reference) and initiate Action Duels without the need of a large Solid Vision Projector.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" Standard Dimension The Standard Dimension disk is a rectangular model with angular blade. The Deck Zone, unlike other Duel Disks, is placed diagonally pointing towards the thumb rather then parallel to the sides of the disk, while the Extra Deck is placed in a similar direction towards the body on the back, and both zones are stored within the Duel Disk while it is deactivated. The Graveyard is behind the blade, facing away from the Duelist as it was in previous Duel Disks, while the Magic/Trap Zone is located on the opposite side of the disk. Before Leo Akaba reinvented the Solid Vision, the people of the Standard Dimension are seen using Duel Disks that greatly resemble the *KaibaCorp Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" The Deck Zone is stored within the Disk and unfolds when the Disk is activated (and like most Disks, the Deck Zone is on the top of the wrist). On the other side opposite of the Deck Zone is the Extra Deck Zone, a compartment where players store their Extra Deck into. Fusion Dimension Academia An alternative model with a shield-like body and a sword-shaped blade. This Duel Disk has Human SealingYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" and Interdimensional Travel TechnologyYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 83: "The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" and 'Hacking Mode' installed.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" The Extra Deck is on the left side of the disk, away from the body, while the Graveyard slot is on the back of the Disk, opposite the Deck Zone. A slot on the side of the wrist ejects cards containing defeated opponents, which is also a Magic/Trap Zone. You Show Duel School The You Show Duel School's Disks' overall design is similarly reminiscent of the Academia Disk in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The difference is the colored borders covering the left and right slides, with the Graveyard slot aligned at the front border, as well as the "sword handle" on the end of the blade that is closest to the hand when active that is standard for all Fusion Dimension Disks. The tip of the sword blade is shaped like that of the Academia Disk, giving the blade an overall appearance of a scimitar. Synchro Dimension The Synchro Dimension's basic Duel Disk has a circular body with four laterally-placed slots (the bottom-right one being the Graveyard and the upper-left one the Extra Deck), a curved blade, and a small hourglass-shaped touchscreen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 55: "Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" Alternative Models Unlike other Dimensions, this one also has a number of alternative models. Many of them can be attached to a D-Wheel (for Riding Duels) and to a Wrist Dealer-like accessory carrying the Deck Zone (for normal Duels). Facility The Facility stores a model that has slightly oblate body, round touchscreen, and an angular blade with pointy ends.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" They seems to be used for prisoners who can bribe the guards in order to be allowed to Duel, but have also been seen on the streets of the City. D-Wheel The D-Wheel's Disk contains the Magic/Trap Zone in the bottom left slot, the Graveyard on the bottom right slot, and the Extra Deck in the upper left slot. So far, all of these disks have dark blue colored. The disk can be attached to the wrist dealer, and used like other duel disks. Xyz Dimension The dimension's normal model has a white, irregular body and a blade that resembles the shape of a D-Pad's card zones viewed from above. Resistance The Resistance Model has a similar but different body, a different Deck slot and a round touch screen, these models' body have an irregular shape, a different Deck slot and a smaller round touch screen. Both the Magic & Trap Zone and the Graveyard are located in the back of the rectangular section of the Disk. The Extra Deck slot is on the rectangular section, facing away from the user. The screen's mask can be popped up to be used as radar.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" The disk require some times before initiating Duel Mode.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" So far, all disks of Resistance Model has Purple Body. Original Dimension The Original Dimension Duel Disk is attached to the wrist of the Duelist via a wristband. Connected to the wristband is the Deck Zone, similar to a Wrist Dealer. The blade is curled with a pattern on each side. Other After the world is divided into 4 dimensions. The duel disks in the Standark Dimension is an old model used in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster. References }} Navigation Category:Technology